¿amor o interes?
by sakkuharuu
Summary: sasuke quería saber si su amada novia, sakura lo amaba o solo estaba con el por interés- oneshot


NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

ONESHOT

_SUMARY: sasuke quería saber si su amada novia, sakura lo amaba o solo estaba con el por interés_

¿AMOR O INTERES?

Una mañana, sasuke se levanto con un dolor de cabeza extremadamente grande, nunca había sentido algo así, y lo atribuía por matarse pensando todo el día de ayer, en el acontecimiento de del sábado, de solo pensarlo el dolor aumentaba y no solo el dolor de cabeza también el de su corazón, que se oprimía cada vez por la duda sembrada

Flash back

_Estaban los 5 chicos más guapos del instituto, reunidos en una discoteca celebrando el haber ganado el campeonato de futbol del colegio._

_-hey teme ¿Dónde están las chicas?-pregunto su rubio amigo_

_-no lo sé dobe sakura me dijo que venían más tarde, porqué tenían que dejar todo organizado para su campeonato de porras- respondió sasuke_

_-pero ya es media noche, ya era hora que estuvieran aquí- dijo naruto un poco ofuscado_

_-naruto tiene razón, ya era hora que estuvieran aquí están tardando demasiado- lo apoyo Neji_

_-las mujeres si son problemáticas, ¿Dónde estarán?-pregunto Nara_

_-tal vez, están disfrutando la llama de la juventud, en otro lado y con otros chicos- respondió lee, todos se giraron a verlo, el debería estar bromeando, las chicas no eran así, aunque eran algo locas, nunca tendrían otro romance y ni los dejarían plantados ¿o sí?_

_-¿Por qué dices eso lee?-pregunto un muy interesado Neji_

_-fácil, díganme ustedes son los sexy boys, de la academia, todas las mujeres que los ven los siguen ¿están seguros, si sus novias en verdad los aman o están con ustedes solo por interés?- concluyo lee_

_Tanto naruto, como Neji y shikamaru asintieron, pero sasuke no, hay comenzaba su dilema ¿su hermosa novia en verdad lo quería o estaba con él, solo por interés? En ese momento llegaron las chicas con una gran sonrisa arrastrando a sus novios a la pista de baile, pero sakura estaba un poco apartada de él, y eso si termino de confundirlo, así pasó toda la noche._

_Fin back_

¡Maldita sea lee! ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Cómo sabré si de verdad me ama o no? Si ni siquiera quiere estar conmigo, tsk.

El se levanto y se miro en el espejo

-tal vez si sea por interés – dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo, se fue abañar luego se cambio, desayuno, y salió de su casa rumbo al colegio. Iba tan concentrado pensando en cómo saber si ella lo amaba de verdad que no se dio cuenta que naruto lo alcanzo en el camino.

-¡TEME!-grito naruto, sasuke lo vio con un aura oscura, planeando como matarlo

-¿Qué quieres dobe?-pregunto muy irritado

-pues te estaba hablando y tu ni me prestabas atención, ¿Qué te pasa teme desde el sábado estas muy extraño?-pregunto preocupado su amigo

-no me pasa nada- respondió

-dime qué te pasa ¿no somos amigos los mejores amigos?

-si tienes razón pero es algo que tu nunca entenderás

-sasuke teme, tal vez algunas veces me comporto como un idiota, pero no lo soy, cuéntame que te pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarte

-lo que pasa es que no si sakura de verdad me ama

-¿Por qué dices eso teme?

-lo digo porque todas las novias que he tenido, han estado conmigo por algún interés, ya sea físico, popular dinero, etc. Y no sé si sakura será la excepción

Naruto paró en seco y lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados

-sakura-chan, siempre ha estado enamora de ti, desde que tenía 7 años, sasuke no deberías de desconfiar del amor que ella te tiene.

-naruto no se si a ella ya se le abra pasado el amor por mí, recuerdas una vez que ella dijo que se entregaría al hombre que ama, y ni siquiera a estado conmigo

-sasuke, tal vez tiene miedo, así paso con hinata-chan, no quería hacer el amor conmigo porque creía que no la amaba, se lo demostré, y ahora es ella la que me busca para estar juntos- dijo con un sonrojo y su clásica sonrisa zorruna

-naruto, no quería enterarme de tu vida sexual, y más si es hinata la que te busca, el punto es que le he demostrado a sakura que la amo ¿ella no debería tener dudas, no lo crees?

-dime una cosa ¿es que solo quieres acostarte con sakura-chan y dejarla como una de tus conquistas?- pregunto el rubio

-pues si quiero estar con ella en ese sentido, pero solo cuando ella este segura, y te aclaro la amo más que a nadie en este mundo, pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo- respondió muy confundido el morocho

Naruto lo miro con asombro, pero a la vez con ternura de hermano

-en verdad amas a sakura-chan, ¿no es así?

-Para qué negarlo, están evidente. Quiero que algún día ella se conmigo, tengamos una familia, pero no sé si ella quiera

-teme, te ayudare a saber si ella te ama, pero estoy más seguro que es así.

-¿Cómo vas a ayudarme dobe?

-fácil, le diré a hinata-chan y a ino, que tu estas muy enamorado de sakura-chan…-lo interrumpió sasuke

-¡dobe! ¿Quieres ayudarme o hundirme? –pregunto

-ayudarte, así que déjame terminar- sasuke asintió- bueno ellas le contaran a sakura eso y la hará muy feliz, en esas como Karin todavía te sigue como un perrito, deja que te coquetee un rato, sakura-chan como es de impulsiva demostrara que si te ama o no.

-dobe, ella así no me ame, va a reaccionar mal, y más si ve a Karin conmigo.

-ahí es donde voy, los dos conocemos como ella reacciona, si te ama de verdad saldrá llorando, pero sino seguirá y se sentara con ino a hablar, recuerda cuando fue novia de sai y que no lo quería, se sentó mientras él y temari coqueteaban.

-bueno lo haremos así, espero que nada se salga de las manos, y naruto, no le digas nada a nadie sobre el plan entendido-ordeno sasuke

-está bien, no diré nada y veras que todo saldrá bien, pero no te pases con Karin

-eso no pasara, Karin no me gusta, además desde que ella y suigetzu me traicionaron, dejo de importarme, pero le agradezco porque fue por eso que me di cuenta que amo a sakura con todo mi corazón y que siempre con he lo he hecho.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, llegaron al colegio y se encontraron con hinata, ino y shikamaru, estos últimos dándose un corto beso en los labios. Sasuke los saludo y se marcho al salón, para dejar que naruto les contara los sentimientos de él, para sakura.

-¿Por qué sasuke esta tan extraño?- pregunto ino mirando a naruto

-lo que pasa es que el ama con locura a sakura, y ella está algo rara con él, tienen miedo a perderla- respondió

-sakura estará más que feliz, cuando se entere que sasuke la ama – dijo muy emocionada ino

-pero ¿ustedes saben porque sakura, esta rara con él?- pregunto shikamaru

-pues porque ella cree que el no la ama a ella sino a Karin- respondió hinata

-¡pero si el teme la ama más que a nadie en este mundo!- grito naruto

-¿a quién ama sasuke naruto?- pregunto una peli rosa, con unos ojos opacos, y llenos de dolor.

-a ti sakura-chan- respondió naruto muy serio, todos se sorprendieron, el solo hablaba serio cuando era algo importante

-creo que estas muy convencido naruto, ¿debes tener alguna razón para estarlo?-pregunto sakura

- la tengo sakura-chan, el teme anda deprimido porque estas rara con él, no deja de hablar de ti, y ¡el casi ni habla! Se la pasa mirándote, sonríe cuando tú te sonrojas, te busca, ¡arrojo su orgullo a la basura y solo por ti! admitió que te ama más que a su vida, que quiere casarse contigo, tener hijos, conformar una familia, y sobre todo que sean felices por siempre- sakura se sonrojo bastante, abrazo a naruto muy emocionada

-gracias naruto, pensé que él no me amaba, voy a buscarlo- salió corriendo, naruto la observo con una sonrisa, y se pusieron a hablar de Neji y tenten que se besaban muy apasionadamente, frente a ellos.

**Con Sakura**

Ella corrió por todos los pasillos del colegio, entro al salón y lo vio sentado al lado de la ventana observando hacia fuera, a la nada se podría decir, era tan hermoso, y no solo por su físico, también era inteligente, era un buen hombre aunque no mostrara a muchos su verdadera forma de ser, solo se la mostraba a ella y a naruto, sus grandes amigos de infancia, y no le importaba si el mundo se perdía de la verdadera forma de ser, era egoísta y lo sabia pero no lo quería compartir y mas con su prima Karin.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, camino como si fuera una ninja en una misión, tratando de no ser descubierta, por el enemigo, en este caso por sasuke. Se acerco con tanto sigilo que lo sorprendió dándole un suave beso en los labios de él.

-hola- saludo ella, el, la miro

-hmp-"saludo el" ella sonrió

-sasuke debo decirte algo, y espero que no me contestes con monosílabos- dijo ella, el asintió un poco preocupado

-sé que he estado rara contigo, pero ha sido porque he estado pensando las cosas mucho mejor

-y ¿Qué has estado pensando saku?-pregunto con cautela ya estaba muy preocupado

-te he amado desde que tengo memoria, eres lo más importante para mí, pero sé que no soy como las demás, soy diferente y tú lo sabes, pero no importa te amo a pesar de eso, y si tu ya no quieres estar conmigo lo comprenderé, si amas a otra mujer y eres feliz con ella, también seré feliz, aunque mi corazón se parta en mil pedazos te amo más que a nadie pero te apoyare, y si me muero de amor no te preocupes porque fui feliz a tu lado como amiga, hermana, compañera y sobre todo como amiga- cuando termino de decir esto agacho el rostro lleno de lagrimas lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, sintió la mano de él, levantarle el rostro y depositar suaves besos en sus lagrimas, le sorprendió esa acción del morocho

-sakura, te amo y no hay nadie que se compare a ti, siempre et he amado, te celaba con todo aquel ser que se te acercara, porque siempre fuiste y serás mía te amo y si eres diferente no me importa porque para mí eres perfecta, eres hermosa, tierna, inteligente, agradable, temperamental, una muy buena novia, amiga, eres mi todo lo entendiste-sakura solo asintió y el unió sus labios con los de ella en un hermoso y tierno beso de amor

Ella lo abrazo y se sentó en las piernas de él mientras recargaba la cabeza en el cuello de el

-sasuke quiero estar contigo-dijo la peli rosa

-ya estamos juntos saku- respondió el

-no de la otra forma- dijo ella escondiendo su rostro sonrojado

-¿de qué forma saku?- pregunto el ya sabía a lo que ella se refería

-quiero hacer el amor contigo- lo dijo cada vez mas sonrojada alzo el rostro y el la beso

-¿estás segura?-pregunto ella solo asintió

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a naruto el no vio a sakura

-teme a date prisa Karin viene para acá debes coquetearle para poder saber si sakura-chan te ama- lo ultimo lo dijo muy pasito al ver a sakura con sasuke

-así que dudabas de mi amor por ti, pero que ingenua soy tu nunca me has amado solo quieres llevarme a la cama y volver con Karin, pero sabes algo te ahorro el tiempo quédate con ella- dijo sakura saliendo del salón empujando al pobre naruto en su paso, sasuke quedo estático, todo había sido tan rápido que no pudo detenerla y naruto estaba tratando de levantarse algo mareado por el golpe recibido, sasuke lo ayudo a levantarse

-ve por ella sasuke, te ama de verdad, mira que el plan salió a la perfección, ve teme- sasuke lo miro con un tic en el ojo pero solo asintió y fue en busca de ella

No la encontraba en ningún lugar, ni en la casa de ella, ni en el colegio, ni en el parque en ningún lado y ya estaba anocheciendo estaba muy preocupado por su amada molestia, entonces recordó el lugar en donde los dos se declararon, el lago donde tenían una cabaña para pasar algún fin de semana, corrió todo lo que le dieron sus piernas, y llego todo estaba tan oscuro, pero la vio sentada cerca del lago, fue a donde se encontraba y se sentó

-entonces no buscaste bien- le dijo mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas

-te amo es todo lo que te puedo decir, y si no quieres perdonarme por saber si me amabas, lo entenderé y me alejare pero eso no va a quitar que te ame por siempre- vio que ella no le decía nada y sintió que la había perdido, se levanto e iba a empezar a caminar pero una mano cálida lo detuvo, volteo a mirarla y ella lo miraba con una expresión llena de amor, se levanto

-sasuke te amo más que nadie, la que debería pedir perdón soy yo, me comporte como una inmadura ni deje que me explicaras el porqué de tu plan, lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza, La abrazo con tanto amor y la beso

-soy un estúpido, tu no deberías de pedir perdón, lo del plan lo hice porque estabas un rara pensé que ya no me amabas, solo por eso perdóname- ella solo asintió y lo volvió a besar ya no hay mas palabras que decir se amaban infinitamente eran, un solo corazón.

Entraron a la cabaña donde demostraron todo lo que se amaban, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, dando comienzo a una mejor vida juntos

**SIETE AÑOS DESPUES**

**Luna de miel**

-¿recuerdas nuestra primera pelea?- pregunto la oji jade mientras el azabache besaba su espalda desnuda

-como olvidarla si fue el principio de las mejores noches de mi vida- respondió mientras seguía besando la espalda de su amada esposa

-pero no hemos hecho todo lo que planeabas- dijo la pelirosa volteando su cuerpo, para estar frente a su esposo

-¿Qué nos ha faltado?-pregunto algo confundido, ella solo sonrió

-tener hijos- le dijo mientras él la observaba fijamente

-pues entonces nos toca comenzar-dijo el azabache besándole los labios para seguir con su luna de miel

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado me inspire mientras estaba en clases.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews y subiré mas oneshot **

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
